Cadena de amores
by Annie G Lupin
Summary: A su regreso al castillo para recuperar el año perdido, Harry se da cuenta de que no ha dejado salir a Cho, Draco se encuentra entre tres posibles amores, y Ron se deja atormentar por los recuerdos. Dejen sus Reviews.Capitulo 3!
1. El comienzo

**La siguiente FanFic contiene escenas explícitas de sexo heterosexual. La escritora no se hace responsable por posibles faltas a la moral o traumas psicológicos: bajo la responsabilidad del lector. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a J, K, Rowling, así como escenarios y referencias. **

**Durante la trama se hace referencial final de la saga, escrita por la autora. Aquellos que la lean se arriesgan a conocer el resultado final de los libros de Rowling (en caso de que aún no lo conozcan)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cadena de amores.**_

**Capítulo 1**

**El comienzo.**

Tras la muerte del señor tenebroso y la reinstalación del antiguo colegio, los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería regresaron al castillo para retomar el desastroso curso que se había impuesto bajo el mandato de Severus Snape. La nueva directora, Minerva McGonagall era la encargada de hacer válidas las nuevas leyes de recuperación del conocimiento, y como era de esperarse, Harry, Ron y Hermione finalmente terminarían sus estudios en el castillo.

Cuando cruzaron la barrera del andén, Harry sintió que no era más que un sueño: todo era como antes, pero tenía la certeza de que ese año, no se encontraría con profesores que quisieran matarlo, o con recuerdos en un diario, prófugos cazándolo, impostores que lo enviaran frente a Voldemort, complots o mortífagos… tampoco vería ciertos rostros: el segundo año sin ver a Dumbledore, el primero en el que se libraría de Snape, aunque ya sabía el porqué de su tendencia por hacerle difícil su estancia, también sería el primero sin ver a Fred, Tonks y Remus… el último de los merodeadores. Mientras se despedía de la familia Weasley, faltante de un integrante, recordó las pérdidas que había sufrido. En las manos de su abuela, veía a su ahijado Ted, y pudo sentir que sus ojos se humedecían, por lo que entró en el compartimiento más cercano.

Ginny sintió su ausencia, por lo que lanzó un último beso a sus hermanos y entró tras él: lo encontró junto a la ventanilla, con su rostro entre sus manos, y escuchó vagamente sus sollozos. Se sentó junto a él y lo rodeó con su brazo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico, y con la otra mano, acarició sus rodillas. Permanecieron así un par de minutos, sin percatarse de que Ron y Hermione miraban la escena desde la puerta del compartimiento.

-Lo siento- y levantó el cuerpo de modo que Ginny tuvo que apartarse. Se secó con vergüenza las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas, y abrazó a Ginny-. Se hace más fácil cada día.

-Todos comprendemos por lo que estás pasando- aseguró Hermione mientras entraba en el compartimiento, seguida de Ron-. Todos perdimos a alguien.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se apartó de Ginny y miró a Hermione-, tú… bueno… tus padres están vivos, sin embargo…

-Fue mi decisión, Harry- y sonrió, sin embargo, no era sincera-. Sería muy difícil hacerles comprender quienes eran, y quien soy yo- sintió la mano de Ron presionar la suya-, además, no es como que me falte un lugar en dónde vivir: te agradezco que me dejaras quedarme en Grimmauld place.

-Todo el tiempo que necesites- sujetó la mano de Ginny-. Creo que venderé la casa de Remus. Supongo que a la madre de Tonks no le importará… le trae malos recuerdos y decidió que Ted se quedara en su casa… dijo algo así como "muy joven para hacerse de esa responsabilidad"- y soltó una pequeña risa.

-En eso tiene razón- se mofó Ginny.

-Hey, se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado- y la miró con un juguetón reproche. Luego la beso.

-Hey, más respeto- se escuchó la voz de Ron-, es mi hermanita.

-Cállate- el pelirrojo recibió un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro, y luego un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola- una voz interrumpió la escena y los cuatro miraron a la entrada del compartimiento. Draco Malfoy estaba ahí.

-Hola- Harry fue el único que pudo contestar.

-Yo… quiera dirigirte unas palabras, de ser posible- él asintió, y Draco entró y cerró la puerta. Tomó el puesto junto a Ron miró a Ginny, sin saber porqué. Luego recordó lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí-. Durante el verano, es decir, desde la última vez que te vi… creo que jamás tuve la oportunidad… es que yo…

-¿Tu madre está bien?- Harry trataba de hacerle más fáciles las cosas-. He pensado mucho en ella, y en lo mucho que me ayudó… quisiera escribirle, si es posible.

-Le gustará tener noticias de ti- y sonrió-. Me pidió que te diera sus mejores deseos, y te agradece que… bueno… gracias por lo que… por ayudarme.

-Era lo mínimo que le debía a tu madre… aún cuando no has sido del todo bueno con nosotros- enfatizó en la referencia, y Draco bajó la cabeza.

-Sobre eso quería hablar contigo… ustedes- y miró a Hermione-. Las cosas han cambiado, en todos los sentidos, y esperaba que pudiéramos hacer a un lado las diferencias…- y miró a Hermione.

-Supongo que es posible- dijo ésta.

-Gracias- miró al resto-. Supongo que eso es todo- y se puso en pie para marcharse.

-Malfoy- lo detuvo Harry, y éste se volvió-, solo espero que entiendas que esta tregua no incluye el quidditch.

-No será necesario- dijo con una sonrisa-, les patearemos el trasero.- y se marchó.

-Significa que tendremos que entrenar duro- le advirtió Ginny a Harry, quien aún sería el capitán de equipo.

-No podrán contra nosotros- aseguró Ron-. Somos excelentes.

-Cierra la boca, presumido- y Hermione lo besó.

-Por poco lo olvido- dijo Ginny mientras se liberaba de la mano de Harry y comenzaba a buscar algo en su bolso-. George me pidió que te diera esto tan pronto como nos alejáramos del andén- y le dio una bolsa pequeña cuyo contenido casi le vence por el peso.

-¿Qué es?

-Las ganancias de la tienda de artículos de broma- el resto la miró con sorpresa-, bueno, la mitad de ellas. Ha estado guardando la mitad que le correspondería a Fred. Me pidió que te diera esto, y que te dijera que el resto está en tu caja en Gringotts.

-¿Por qué me lo da a mí?

-Sí, ¿por qué?- exclamó Ron, lo que le hizo recibir un codazo en las costillas.

-Dice que lo mereces. La primera inversión que hiciste en el negocio fue muy importante para ambos, y cree que mereces más crédito del que te ha otorgado. Además, gracias a ti, La Madriguera está cada vez más bonita.

-En eso tiene razón- aseguró Ron.

-No puedo aceptarlo- y trató de devolverle la bolsa.

-Dijo que eso podría pasar- guardó el dinero en su bolso-, y por ello me pidió que esto financiara nuestras visitas a Hogsmade.

-Ginny, por favor…

-No, Harry: tal vez tú seas mi novio, pero George es mi hermano, y eso significa que debo hacerle caso.

-Fred lo habría querido así- soltó Ron, y entonces, la atmosfera se llenó de una extraña melancolía.

No estaban acostumbrados a la falta del gemelo. En realidad, cada vez que George hacía su aparición en el salón, o en un lugar en dónde no se le esperaba, siempre se quedaban con un gran vacío al darse cuenta de que Fred no le haría segunda. El resto del camino se fue lento, mientras recordaban cada una de las agradables experiencias que les había hecho pasar Fred. Harry contó del pavor que sintió cuando ambos le dijeron que tratarían de que no muriera durante su primer partido de qidditch, y de lo agradecido que estaba de que le entregaran el mapa del merodeador, ya que gracias a eso, pudieron comprobar la inocencia de Sirius… ese era otro tema del que no quería hablar, pero viéndose rodeado de sus amigos, los que siempre habían estado ahí para él, pudo decir todo lo que se había guardado desde que lo vio morir en el ministerio de magia.

Al llegar al andén, se encontraron con Luna y Dean. En un principio, Dean se sintió extraño al ver a Ginny, quien lo miró con altivez, hasta que se percató de las manos entrelazadas de los otros dos. El camino hasta el castillo se efectuó en silencio, pero al llegar al gran comedor, cuando Dean se separó de Luna, Ginny logró dirigirle una sonrisa a su amiga… Dean solo se apartó de ellos.

La ceremonia de selección la efectuó la ahora directora, como era costumbre: a Harry le dio mucho gusto encontrar a Hagrid en la mesa de profesores, junto con la profesora Trelawney y el profesor Slughorn. En cuanto vio el rostro del jefe de la casa de Slytherin, recordó que necesitaría un nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes obscuras, sin embargo, no encontró caras nuevas.

-Tal vez el ministerio no lo crea necesario- le dijo Hermione mientras aplaudía a un nuevo miembro de la casa, después de escuchar su preocupación.

-Tal vez- repitió éste.

Al terminar la ceremonia y antes del banquete, la directora dirigió unas palabras:

-Este año debe de ser uno de los años más difíciles en la historia del castillo. Muchos hemos perdido a seres cercanos en los últimos años, pero aún seguimos aquí para recuperar lo que nos corresponde. Durante el curso, las reglas impuestas por los antiguos profesores serán vigentes… exceptuando aquellas que se implantaron el año pasado. Están con nosotros todo el cuerpo académico, dispuesto a escuchar a quien lo necesite- todos asintieron-. La materia de defensa contra las artes obscuras será impartida por el profesor Firenze, antiguo profesor de adivinación, quien no pudo estar con nosotros esta noche…

-¿Firenze?- Ginny giró hacia Hermione; ésta se encogió de hombros.

-… pero estoy segura de que podrán aprender mucho de él. Sin más que decir, que comience el banquete.

Mientras disfrutaban del exquisito banquete, Harry sintió que alguien lo atravesaba con la mirada. Giró para buscar al causante de tal sobresalto cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una apenada Cho Chang. Por un momento no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima: estaba especialmente hermosa, con el cabello recogido en una coleta, y su rostro se enmarcaba perfectamente.

-Hey- le susurró Ron, quien ya se había percatado de a quien miraba-, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada- y volvió a su comida.

-¿Cho?

-Calla. No es nada.

Mientras Ron y Hermione guiaban a los de nuevo ingreso por los pasillos del castillo, Harry le indicó a Ginny que los alcanzaría más tarde en la sala común. No estaba seguro de lo que haría, pero tenía que saber la razón por la cual Cho lo había estado observando durante el banquete. Se aseguró de que lo viera tomar el pasillo que conducía a la enfermería, por el cual nadie cruzaría durante la noche, y se apresuró a girar en un pequeño contrafuerte, esperando que ella lo alcanzara, pero al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban, cambió de opinión, y tuvo la intención de marcharse a la sala común… solo que ya era tarde.

-Hola Harry.

-Cho… ¿qué haces aquí?- trató de evadir.

-Creí que querías que te siguiera hasta aquí.

-Yo…- trastabilló, por lo que fue evidente su intención.

-Solo quería decirte, que no me gustó la manera en la terminaron las cosas. En verdad te extraño.

-Eso… eso no…- trató de buscar las palabras para dejarle claro que él no buscaría nada con ella, que era feliz con Ginny, pero al verla ahí, tan vulnerable y sincera, no supo si en verdad sería capaz de dejarla ahí.

-Cuando estuviste frente a quien-tú-sabes, sentí que no podía más- tomó una de sus manos, y sin saber porqué, no pudo resistirse-. Creo que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido… no quería perderte de esa forma…- bajó la cabeza mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano. Harry miró el leve tintineo de sus cabellos-. Pensar que podías morir… creo que no podría soportarlo de nuevo- supo que comenzaba a llorar, a pesar de que su voz no se quebró-. Cuando murió Cedric…

-Basta- la interrumpió. Ella levantó la cabeza solo para corroborar que estaba llorando-, si lo que quieres es causar lástima, no lo lograrás.

-No es lo que quiero- tomó su otra mano y lo miró con atención, mientras dejaba que sus cuerpos se acercaran un poco más-, solo quiero que entiendas que…- dudó- Te amo, Harry, en verdad te amo.

Se quedó petrificado: después de dos años, ella lo amaba, y tras la cortina de lágrimas pudo ver sinceridad. Estaban a escasos centímetros, podía sentir la respiración de la joven en él, casi estaban juntos. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron, solo un suspiro de incertidumbre: ¿aún la quería?, ¿qué había de Ginny?, ¿qué diría Ron si le contaba eso?, ¿y Hermione?

-Solo quiero saber…- continuó Cho al darse cuenta de que Harry se había quedado sin habla-, si algún día me dejarás demostrarte cuánto te amo, y de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti.

-Cho… yo…- pero no se apartó: algo le decía que debía irse, salir corriendo de ese lugar y no volver a acercarse a ella, por el bien de su relación, pero algo lo ataba a ella, algo que nunca antes había sentido-. Estoy con Ginny- dijo finalmente, pero la expresión en su rostro no la convenció de que él se alejaría.

-Solo dime si podré hacerlo algún día- no obtuvo respuesta.

Acortó la distancia que sobraba entre ellos y estuvo a punto de ocasionar que sus labios estuviesen en contacto, pero se detuvo en el último instante para respirar de él: era un aroma sencillo, pero había soñado con él desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que quiso que el momento durara por siempre. Harry no se movió, podría haberse quedado ahí, petrificado, a la espera de que Cho hiciese lo que viniera en gana, y él solo se quedaría quieto.

De pronto, no pudo más: separó sus manos para tomarle el rostro y besarla. Ella, sorprendida, solo pudo rodearle el torso mientras se dejaba golpear por él. No era un beso tierno, ni siquiera cariñoso, más bien candente, casi agresivo. Mientras sus manos sostenían el rostro de la Ravenclaw, su lengua trataba de explorar por completo el interior de la chica, y fue lo que le hizo entender lo que le atraía de ella. Cho sintió que la vitoria le recorría el cuerpo: él estaría dispuesto a dejarla actuar. No podía competir con la ternura que Ginny mostraba, pero podía actuar con forme a la debilidad que había encontrado.

Buscó la manera de colgarse de su cuello, pues quería que él se diera cuenta de qué era lo que buscaba, pero tendría oportunidad de hacerlo con calma, pues una vez sembrada la semilla de la duda, lo siguiente sería aún más fácil.

Cuando el beso redujo su intensidad, ella no permitió que terminara, disminuyó la fuerza y velocidad hasta que solo estaban en contacto sus labios. Se separó del beso, pero se acurrucó el pecho del Gryffindor, mientras éste la asía por la cintura. Sonrió, sin que él lo notara, al percatarse de lo desbocado que latía su corazón: era suyo, y ambos lo sabía.

-Esto… - comenzó él a decir.

-Fue grandioso- concluyó ella, sin dejar que él se alejara.

-Pero no está bien- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Algún día logaré demostrarte que sí. Después de todo, tú lo quisiste así.

Lo abrazó con fuerza antes de apartar el rostro de su pecho: lo besó, esta vez por un breve momento. Se apartó de él, le sonrió, y se marchó.

Caminó como zombi hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Al entrar, encontró a Ron, Ginny y Hermione en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Puso una buena cara y se acercó hasta ellos. Ginny, la más próxima, le cedió su asiento para luego sentarse en su regazo. Mientras acariciaba la melena de su novia, lo atormentaba el recuerdo de su engaño, pero la culpa no era tan grande como habría deseado que fuera.

_

* * *

__Pues bueno, otra vez haciendo de las mías: espero que les guste este nuevo estilo que estoy comenzando a desarrollar. Después de una serie de Fics románticas, me enfoco ahora al deseo sexual de los personajes. Espero no regarla mucho y que lo disfruten. Dejen sus Reviews, porfis, para poder hacerla mejor. _

_Kiss kiss, Annie. _


	2. Despertando nuevos instintos

**Capítulo 2**

**Despertando nuevos instintos.**

Ginny fue la primera en retirarse cuando solo quedaban ellos cuatro en la sala común. Harry había podido mantenerse alejado de lo que había ocurrido con Cho tras el contrafuerte para no permitirle a su cuerpo que lo traicionara. Se despidió de la pelirroja con un terno beso: ella le acarició el cuello con ambas manos mientras él se debatía entre el deseo que Cho le había impuesto. Recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja reprimiendo el impulso de tomarla en ese instante. Cuando se perdió escaleras arriba, puso su mejor cara y volvió con los otros dos.

-Harry- rompió Ron-, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte- el aludido miró a Hermione, quien evadió la intención y se recargó en el sofá-. Sé que hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo pero durante los próximos minutos, no te hablaré como tal, sino como el hermano de Ginny.

-Bien- dijo sin saber hacia dónde lo llevaría esa conversación.

-Quiero que entiendas que no importa lo que hayamos pasado en los años anteriores; si te atreves a lastimar a mi hermana, voy a hacer que desees que Voldemort te hubiese matado.

-Bien- y guardó silencio por un momento: Hermione parecía indignada, como si no estuviese de acuerdo con la plática "de hombre a hombre" que había entablado con Ron-. ¿Volvemos a ser amigos?

-Seguro- lo miró sin saber a qué se refería: Harry sonrió.

-¡No vas a creer lo que me dijo el hermano de Ginny!- se mofó.

Soltó una risa potente, ocasionando que Ron se enfadara, pero cuando percibieron la risa escondida, se puso en pie y la miró con reproche. Guardaron silencio por un momento, pero temeroso de decir que no quisiera, decidió evadir y se marchó a su habitación. Harry le sonrió a Hermione, pero ésta no correspondió.

-Sabes a qué se refiere- Harry guardó silencio, tratando de enviar un mensaje de incertidumbre-. Me dijo que no le quitabas la vista de encima a Cho, y pude ver que ella seguía el mismo camino que tú al salir del gran comedor.

-¿Se lo dijiste a Ron?

-No le di importancia hasta ahora- lo miró con severidad, y él bajó la cabeza. Se acercó hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro.- ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?- no obtuvo respuesta-. No soy ninguna tonta, Harry: sé que algo te está molestando.

-No eres precisamente a quien quiera decírselo.

-Normalmente, ¿a quién se lo dirías?

-A Ron, solo que después de la amenaza…

-Y, normalmente, ¿quién sería tu plan B?

-Tú, por supuesto, pero…

-Nada- lo interrumpió-. Por más lealtad que les merezca a ellos, es evidente que no tienes con quien hablar- no respondió-. Si prometo no decirles nada, ¿me dirás qué es lo que te preocupa?- dudó por un momento, pero asintió-. Entonces, lo prometo.

Harry respiró profundo. No tenía a nadie más a quien acudir y el tormento estaba a punto de terminar con su autocontrol; Hermione era la única oportunidad que tenía para no perder la cabeza.

-Dijo que me ama.

-¿Ginny?

-No, Cho- Hermione se petrificó-. Lo sé, pero eso no es todo. Yo… la besé.

-¿Tú qué?- estaba más extrañada que enfadada.

-Fue extraño… estaba tan hermosa, y tan cerca, y todas las cosas que dijo…

-¿Qué cosas?

-¿Aparte de lo del amor?- se mofó- Me pidió una oportunidad para demostrarlo, y todo lo que está dispuesta a hacer por mí.

-Y entonces la besaste.

-No, pensé en Ginny. Ella se acercó… podía sentir cómo respiraba, y sus lágrimas…

-Espera un segundo- no daba crédito a sus palabras-, ¿la besaste porque estaba llorando?

-No… en realidad no importa cómo estaba ella… yo estaba…- y no dijo más.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo…- dudó-, ansioso- Hermione enarcó una ceja-. Excitado.

-¿Y el beso?

-Fue… ¡por Merlín!, si ella no me detiene…- y dejó que Hermione completara la frase. Ella comprendió a qué se refería, pero no le gustó el resultado.

-¿No ves lo que trata de hacer?- él salió de la fantasía que había comenzado a correr para mirarla, sin comprender de lo que se trataba-. Está tratando de ganarte con el sexo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella no te ama, solo quiere que la desees para poder tenerte bajo su control.

-No hables así de ella- dijo molesto. Hermione comprendió que Cho estaba logrando su objetivo.

-Si te amara te dejaría en paz, como Ginny- él dejó el enfado de lado para poder comprender a lo que se refería. Hermione supo que había dado en el clavo-. Ella ha estado enamorada de ti por, ¿cuánto?, ¿siete años? Y cuando estabas con Cho, dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso sin entrometerse.

Harry comenzó a recordar el día que conoció a Ginny, en el andén, en su primer viaje a Hogwarts: había pasado completamente desapercibida. El segundo año, él no había podido conocerla mejor, e incluso no se preocupó por ella hasta que supo que había sido llevada a la cámara de los secretos. El tercer año, él estaba demasiado ocupado con resolver el misterio de Sirius que no la había tomado en cuenta. El cuarto año, había comenzado su enamoramiento por Cho, además de que luchaba por sobrevivir al torneo de los cuatro magos. Durante el quinto año, estaba más apegado a Cho que a nadie más… y no fue hasta el sexto año que estuvo con Ginny.

Hermione tenía razón, por más que le molestara que siempre fuera así, y jamás se podría perdonar a sí mismo si Ginny salía lastimada por culpa de sus absurdos deseos hacia una chica que no era sincera.

-Hablaré con Cho… mañana a primera hora. Le diré que no puede ser.

Hermione sonrió. Había logrado que Harry entrara en razón: era el mejor y más grande logro.

-Sabía que entenderías- le sonrió antes de subir a su habitación.

Esa noche, Harry no pudo dormir. Estaba seguro de que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, pero aún estaba temeroso de la reacción de Cho: en el mejor de los casos, ella se alejaría, pero podría tratar de hacerle caer… ¿qué tan lejos podría llegar ella?, ¿qué tanto podría él aguantar?, ¿y si en verdad lo amaba?, ¿Sería eso posible?

-Parece que viste a un boggart- fue lo primero que le dijo Ron al verlo llegar al gran comedor.

-Algo parecido- dijo sin pensar.

-¿Dormiste mal?- Ginny parecía preocupada.

-No… ayer tuve una interesante conversación que me dejó pensando- miró a Ron, para hacerle entender que le había llegado el mensaje de la noche anterior.

-¿Con quién?- por la mente de la pelirroja cruzaron una docenas de personas entre las cuales no se encontraba su hermano.

-No tiene importancia- y miró a Hermione-. Necesito tu ayuda con algo importante- ésta asintió-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?- nuevamente, asintió-. Bien: quisiera que me ayudaras a encontrarlo.

Hermione guardó silencio por un momento sin entender a qué se refería. Cuando estaba a punto de pedirle una explicación, miró por encima de su hombro a Cho, y comprendió que lo que Harry buscaba era que los reuniera ella, para no despertar sospechas entre los pelirrojos.

-Te veré a las cinco en la biblioteca. Solo nos tomará un par de minutos- Harry sonrió.

-Esta es la parte en la que me dicen qué traen entre manos- inquirió Ron.

-Es algo privado- le susurró Hermione-. Si no te ha dicho nada es porque no quiere lo sepas. Y te suplico que no digas nada frente a Ginny.

Ron asintió: supuso que de ser algo malo, ella se lo diría, más sabiendo que de todos los alumnos del colegio, ella era la más sensata.

El día fue cálido, casi como si fuera primavera, para desgracia de Harry. Él gustaba de los días frescos, incluso prefería un día entero de frío invierno a estar dos horas bajo el sol. El calor no le dejaba pensar bien, incluso llegaba a turbar sus ideas y sus planes. Temía el momento en el que tuviera que enfrentar a Cho si tenía que lidiar con ese clima. A la hora del almuerzo, Ginny estuvo demasiado cariñosa con él: parecía haber tenido un buen día en compañía de Luna, pero le agradecía que se comportara de esa manera, pues así le sería más fácil terminar con Cho.

Cuando fue la hora, caminó temeroso hasta la biblioteca. Antes de entrar, dudó sobre el lugar en el que encontraría a Hermione, así que pensó en el lugar más seguro para tener una conversación sin ser interrumpidos: la zona de Criaturas Mágicas. Seguramente, siendo el primer día de clases, nadie se pasaría por ahí. Hermione no tardó en aparecer, sonriente de que hubiesen pensado en la misma sección.

-Cho vendrá en cualquier momento- Harry asintió, aún nervioso-. Me quedaré en el pasillo, solo por precaución.

-¿Cómo podré agradecerte?

-Si le dejas claro a esa…

-Hola- los interrumpió Cho. Por un momento, Hermione la miró sin estar segura de querer dejarlos solos.

-Estaré en el pasillo- aclaró antes de alejarse de ellos. Se mantuvo cerca, solo por si fuera posible escuchar lo que decían.

-Así que le dijiste sobre lo que ocurrió.

-Ron comenzó a hacer especulaciones. Hermione es discreta, no le dirá nada a nadie.

-Pero eso no significa que lo apruebe, ¿o sí?- no obtuvo respuesta-. Supuse que eso pasaría- bajó la mirada en un intento de llamar la atención de Harry-. Supongo que eso significa que terminarás conmigo.

-No se puede terminar lo que no hay- dijo con firmeza, pero aún temiendo que ella encontrara una debilidad.

-En eso te equivocas- y levantó el rostro-. No puedes ocultar lo que pasó ayer: sé que estamos en sincronía, y tal vez Granger te ha lavado el cerebro para que no entiendas lo que está pasando- él buscó algo para decirle, pero estaba tan absorto en la belleza de la joven que no encontró nada-. Te amo, Harry, y no voy a permitir que nadie ponga en duda eso. Ese beso… bueno, es evidente que aún sientes algo por mí.

-No puedo hacerle eso a Ginny…

-Termina con ella, entonces. Si te preocupa que salga lastimada de esto, de lo que aún hay entre nosotros… Harry- tomó su mano-, ni tú ni yo podemos negar que aún nos queremos.

-No es tan simple…- y bajó la cabeza.

-¿qué no es tan simple? Me quieres, y te quiero… ella solo está estorbándonos.

-No puedo… ella es…- y guardó silencio. La joven supo que sería más difícil de lo que había pensado.

-Comprendo el sentimiento que ella te despierta, inocencia, belleza, pero comprende que también me doy cuenta del que yo despierto en ti- él acarició el dorso de su mano sin decir nada-. Harry, mírame- y lo hizo-. Ahora dime que estoy equivocada- no dijo nada-. Si puedes mirarme y decirme que no es verdad que aún me quieres, entonces me iré y no te molestaré más- nuevamente, sin respuesta-. Entonces no esperes que no haga nada al respecto- le dio un breve beso en los labios y se alejó unos cuantos pasos antes de volverse hacia él-. Será mejor que no le digas a Hermione a menos que estés seguro de que podrá mantener tu secreto-. Y se marchó. Al pasar junto a Hermione, la miró inexpresiva.

-¿Y bien?- escuchó Harry mientras lo sucedido le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-Me quedo con Ginny- fue lo que dijo para no mentir. Hermione sonrió, pero él no pudo quedarse para no tener el impulso de contarle lo ocurrido. Se marchó velozmente hacia el cuarto de baño para enjuagar su rostro.

Al entrar, se miró en el espejo tratando de encontrar un mínimo de sensatez, pero no le fue posible. Empapó su rostro con agua fría con la esperanza de que eso le enfriara el cerebro, pero al no verse satisfecho, golpeó la pared con los puños.

-¿Mal día?- escuchó una conocida voz tras él. Giró para ver el rostro de su antiguo enemigo.

-Los he tenido mejores.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- se ofreció mientras abría el grifo.

-No creo que seas el indicado para conocer mis problemas, a pesar de la tregua.

-Tal vez… pero siempre es mejor hablarlo a quedarse con él. Créeme, yo lo aprendí a la mala- y tuvo la intención de marcharse.

-Espera- pidió el Gryffindor-. Tal vez pueda pedirte un consejo.

--

-¿En dónde está Harry?- preguntó Ginny al entrar en la sala común y percatarse de que estaban solo Hermione y Ron.

-Creí que estaba contigo- le refirió Ron. Entonces, Hermione se convirtió en el centro de atención.

-Estaba en la biblioteca, pero salió antes que yo. Creí que te buscaría- la pelirroja salió a toda prisa de la sala común.- De nada- soltó Hermione, casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué se traen tú y él?

-¿Disculpa?- exclamó ella, casi indignada.

-Primero Cho, ahora tú.

-No te atrevas a compararme con ella- le dijo enfadada. Si antes había sentido algo de desagrado por la Ravenclaw, en ese momento lo único que podía sentir por ella era repulsión.

-Perdona- exclamó él en un instinto de sobrevivencia y esperó un momento para que se tranquilizara la conversación-. ¿Debo preocuparme por algo?

-En realidad no- y le sonrió-. Cho no puede ser un impedimento entre Harry y Ginny. Él ya la superó.

-Nada se te puede escapar, así que confiaré en ti.

Ante el cumplido, ella ensanchó la sonrisa y ocultó su mirada, como avergonzada por el cumplido del pelirrojo. Esto lo llamó a besarla, así que levantó su rostro con una mano y juntó sus labios a los de ella. En un principio, solo era el contacto de ambos, pero después de un momento, ella entreabrió los suyos para invitarle a entrar. Él la sujetó del cuello para atraerla hacia sí y poder acariciar su cintura sobre la ropa. Ella se aferró a su espalda mientras sentía la legua del pelirrojo juguetear con la suya; y cuando sintió que las cosas podrían llegar a otro nivel, él la apartó con brusquedad, la miró con la respiración agitada, se disculpó avergonzado y se marchó escaleras arriba. Ella se quedó sorprendida por un momento, luego triste ante el rechazo de Ron. Entonces decidió salir de la sala común, en busca de un lugar en dónde pensar sin que nadie la molestara.

--

Ginny se apresuró a llegar a la biblioteca, y en contra de las indicaciones de la bibliotecaria, recorrió los pasillos a gran velocidad. Al llegar al último, tropezó con Draco y ambos quedaron tumbados en el suelo, ella sobre de él. La Gryffindor se sintió avergonzada ante la situación, pero sin saber por qué, su instinto no le dijo que se apresurara a ponerse en pie; el Slytherin, sin saber el motivo, se sintió dichoso, y su cuerpo casi lo delata. Se pusieron en pie después de un momento y ella se disculpó.

-¿A quién buscas?- ella lo miró sorprendida-. Llevas mucha prisa, lo que me dice que buscas a alguien- ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada-. Debo suponer que buscas a Harry- nuevamente, la sorpresa alumbró el rostro de la pelirroja-. Está en camino a la torre, lo vi hace un momento. Solo procura frenar entes de dar vuelta en algún pasillo- Ella sonrió y recorrió el camino de regreso a la torre, quizás más rápido que como había llegado a la biblioteca.

Draco sonrió: no podía hacerse muchas esperanzas con ella, pero si Harry estaba jugando a "qué sabor me gusta más", tal vez ella podría jugar también… solo era cuestión de encontrar el modo de decírselo.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta las mazmorras, escuchó el sollozar de una chica a pocos metros de él. Se acercó al lugar del que provenían, y se encontró con una enmarañada cabellera castaña que conocía desde hacía muchos años.

_

* * *

_

Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste este loco enredo y que lo disfruten mucho. Dejen sus Reviews, porfis, para poder hacerla mejor.

_Kiss kiss, Annie. _


	3. Acepto

**Capítulo 3**

**Acepto.**

En el momento en el que sintió que alguien acariciaba su cabello, Hermione se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Malfoy. Se puso en pie instintivamente y dio un paso para alejarse de él. No sabía con exactitud lo que él buscada de ese momento de preocupación, pero no podía ser nada bueno. Además, sus nervios se incrementaron al darse cuenta de que él bloqueaba la única salida, y que por única vez en la vida, no tenía su varita.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el rubio.

-No- aseguró ella tratando inútilmente de que no se le quebrara la voz.

-No parece ser la respuesta correcta- se mofó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó para evadir la acusación del joven.

-Ayudar, si es que me lo permites- ella dudó-. Si estás aquí, en un rincón, llorando, es porque no piensas decírselo a Weasley o a Potter… ¿me equivoco?- no obtuvo respuesta-. El que calla otorga. Además, lo que te molesta es demasiado grande, lo suficiente como para que te hayas olvidado de traer tu varita.

-¿cómo sabes que no la tengo?- preguntó consternada.

-Porque, de ser así, ya me estarías apuntando con ella- Hermione sonrió al darse cuenta de lo bien que la conocía-. Me agrada más cuando sonríes- y bajó la mirada para ocultar lo rojo de sus mejillas-. Permíteme corregir: me agrada más cuando te sonrojas- levantó la mirada, extrañada, para encontrarse con una sonrisa en el rostro del Slytherin-. ¿Te sorprende que pueda ser lindo?- no respondió-. Tal vez pueda ayudarte- le tendió la mano. Ella dudó por un momento, pero finalmente la tomó. Se sentaron en el suelo, justo donde había estado Hermione hacía un momento-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es… es Ron- por un momento, el interior del joven se llenó de una dicha que no había conocido antes: si tenía problemas con Ron, significaba que tendría una oportunidad con ella-. Es complicado.

-Tengo tiempo- la invitó a seguir.

-Él y yo estábamos… es algo vergonzoso- y bajó la mirada. Draco le tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo con delicadeza-. Creí que hoy, él y yo… bueno, lo haríamos… pero él parece no quererlo.

-¿Te rechazó de algún modo?- ella asintió mientras bajaba la mirada. Él suspiró-. Perdona si soy indiscreto pero, ¿eres virgen?- fue casi imperceptible, pero ella asintió-. Creo que si lo quieres tanto como para dejarlo ser el primero, estás en todo tu derecho de sentirte así… pero sería bueno que pudieras averiguar el porqué de su reacción, ¿no crees?- nuevamente, levantó el rostro para mirarlo-. Claro que, si yo fuera él, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de estar contigo, en tanto que tú me lo permitieses.

Algo se movió dentro de ella. ¿Era verdad?, ¿era un caso hipotético o una insinuación? No había hecho la aclaración de que fuera verdad, pero había dicho "si yo fuera él". Y en caso de que Draco tuviera sentimientos por ella, ¿por qué le molestaba? Ella estaba con Ron, porque lo quería, no porque Draco no quiera estar con ella… No, esperen, no era eso lo que quería decir: estaba con Ron porque lo quería, sin importarle lo que Draco pudiera hacer de su vida… ¿Draco?, ¿podría ser cierto?, ¿podría estar sintiendo algo por el que siempre había sentido repulsión, el que la había menospreciado, insultado, degradado y discriminado desde que la conoció? Solo había una manera de saberlo, pero si era verdad, ¿cómo vivir con ello?

Sin saber en qué momento, él ya acariciaba su mejilla, sin que ella se lo impidiera. Era incapaz de moverse, apenas podía respirar, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza y no quería que fuera así. ¿Qué podría hacer si resultaba que Draco quisiera estar con ella y ella con él?, ¿qué pasaría con Ron y todo lo que sentía por él?, ¿qué haría con tantos sentimientos encontrados?

-Me pregunto si…- dijo el joven casi en un susurro. Ella no respondió-. No te muevas- le advirtió. Se acercó peligrosamente hasta que ambos pudieron sentir la respiración del otro, y entonces ella contra la indicación de él, lo besó: se colgó de su cuello, como lo hubiera hecho con Ron después de obtener una buena nota. Lo tomó por sorpresa, por lo que casi cae de espaldas, pero logró recobrar el equilibrio antes de comenzar a juguetear con el cabello de Hermione. Sus lenguas estuvieron haciendo contacto de una manera constante, casi agresiva, y cuando el instinto del deseo despertó en él, la apartó con brusquedad. Ella se había percatado de lo que ocurría en el cuerpo del joven, por lo que estuvo a punto de golpearle al reaccionar igual que Ron. Cuando Draco se dio cuenta del enfado de la chica, se disculpó-. No es el momento ni el lugar. No quiero que tu primera vez sea así.

-¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero?- replicó enfadada.

-¿En verdad quieres esto?- se mofó-. ¿Quieres que sea en un rincón con un chico que no es tu novio, del cual te acabas de dar cuenta de que sientes algo por él? Si es así, adelante, por mí no hay problema.

Ella dudó: ¿Traicionar a Ron por Draco?, ¿dejar de ser virgen en un arrebato? No, Draco tenía razón: no era el momento, ni el lugar, y probablemente no era la persona adecuada, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Necesitaba tiempo, y hablarlo con alguien… no era capaz de resolverlo sola. La ayudó a ponerse en pie pero no la dejó salir: la miró por un momento.

-Por lo que más quieras, no te muevas- se acercó nuevamente, hasta rosar sus labios solo un poco, después bajó a su cuello para llenarse de su aroma. Sus manos tomaron las caderas de la joven y la atrajeron hasta él, de tal modo que no podía dejar de sentirla ni ella a él. Cuando el deseo amenazaba con aflorar nuevamente, se alejó por el pasillo, sin siquiera decirle adiós.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta las escaleras de mármol y de ahí no detuvo el paso hasta que se encontró frente al retrato de la señora gorda. Al entrar en la sala común, había demasiada gente, tanta que casi le fue imposible encontrar a Harry, quien disfrutaba de una sesión de besos por parte de Ginny. Ella, casi sin pensarlo, se acercó hasta ellos con desesperación.

-Harry, necesito hablar contigo- Ginny, sentada en el regazo del joven, la miró extrañada-. Perdona, Ginny, pero es importante.

Ella asintió y se apartó. Antes de que Harry pudiera ponerse en pie, ella lo había tomado del brazo y jalado en dirección al retrato. Salieron a toda prisa y tomó el camino más corto que conocía hacia la habitación de los menesteres. Tomó la forma de un pasillo obscuro, lo cual exaltó a Harry. Una vez dentro, con la puerta cerrada, Hermione soltó en llanto en el pecho del joven, mientras relataba el suceso.

-Primero, trata de calmarte- dijo molesto ante la histeria de la joven. Una vez que su respiración se volvió normal, la apartó para mirarle el rostro-. Ahora sí, dime lo que te preocupa.

-Quiero a Ron- aseguró, haciendo un esfuerzo para ganarle al nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta-, pero Draco… no sabía que él podía hacerme esto… no es normal que yo me sienta atraía por él… no es normal.

-Calma- la interrumpió antes de que perdiera el control nuevamente-. Es normal que te des cuenta de sensaciones que no sabías que tenías… más ahora que no estás preocupada por mantenerme con vida- casi sonrió-. Lo que no es normal es que te asustes de esta manera: hoy no hagas nada. Bajaremos a cenar como si nada, te despedirás de Ron como si nada, dormirás como si nada, y mañana, después del desayuno, podrás comenzar a pensar fríamente. Si te empeñas en tomar una decisión ahora mismo, será la peor que tomes en la vida, con seguridad.

Nuevamente se refugió en el pecho del joven mientras dejaba que las últimas lágrimas salieran para conseguir sacarlo todo. Él se limitó a guardar silencio, tratando de mantener constante el sonido de su respiración, pensando en el malestar que Draco estaba ocasionando en ella. Finalmente, cuando el llanto terminó, se apartó de ella para mirarla con mayor claridad.

-Gracias- expresó la joven antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Él acarició su cabello dejando de pensar en el mal de Hermione, comenzando a moverlo a su conveniencia: si Hermione tuviese que ver con Draco, entonces no podría reclamarle el tener algo con Cho.

-Será mejor que te enjuagues el rostro o se darán cuenta de que has estado llorando- ella asintió- Vamos a lo de Myrtle, ahí no habrá nadie- asintió nuevamente antes de salir. Caminaron en silencio hasta el baño inundado. Harry esperó recargado en la puerta cuidando que nadie tuviera la misma idea, y así fue: cuando Harry y Hermione tuvieron la intención de salir, Cho apareció frente a ellos.

-Hola Harry- trató de parecer indiferente ante los ojos de Hermione, pero Harry no parecía querer ser discreto.

-Volveré en un momento- le indicó a la Gryffindor.

-Pero creí que…- comenzó a decir. Ante la sonrisa del joven, supo que le había dado un arma contra ella… había sido una estúpida al no verlo venir, pero decidió no discutir con él en ese momento. Sin modificar en semblante, se marchó escaleras arriba, y solo pudo escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse tras el otro par.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Cho extrañada, antes de recibir un beso de Harry.

-Digamos que tiene cola que le pisen- y la besó nuevamente.

La tomó del cuello antes mientras ella le acariciaba los brazos sobre la camisa. Jugó con la lengua de la Ravenclaw con ternura, como lo hacía con Ginny, en busca de los sentimientos que le despertaba la pelirroja, pero no aparecieron. Lentamente la condujo hasta que no había manera de que huyera de sus besos. Sus manos bajaron por los hombros de la joven mientras recargaba todo su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sostuvo las manos de Cho sobre su cabeza mientras intensificaba el movimiento de sus labios y lengua. A pesar de no sentir un rechazo, la disposición de la joven no se asemejaba a la de la noche anterior. Se apartó de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la miró sonreir y encogerese de hombros.

-Creí que era lo que querías- el joven arqueó una ceja-. Debes entender que no te conozco en ese aspecto, así que si quieres hacer todo, yo no haré nada.

-Eres muy extraña- y le dio la espalda.

-Tal vez- lo rodeó para quedar frente a él nuevamente-, pero no puedes negar que sé de lo que hablo.- se colgó de su cuello para besarlo. Mientras se abría paso en su boca, él comenzó a jugar con su blusa antes de comenzar a desabotonarla. Lo empujó sutilmente un par de pasos hasta que fue él quien no podía escapar y se dispuso a desnudarle el torso.

Harry se apresuró a llegar al gran comedor cuando fue la hora de cenar. No estaba dispuesto a vivir con las consecuencias que ocasionaría el que Hermione hablara frente a Ron o Ginny, por lo que debería lanzarle una discreta amenaza: vio que ya estaban los tres en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero en lugar de acercarse a ellos, se dirigió con paso decidido a la mesa de Slytherin. Afortunadamente, los acompañantes de Draco aún no habían llegado: eran solo Draco, y Pansy frente a él. Caminó con paso firme hasta quedar junto al rubio, y entonces le habló.

-Dos palabras, por favor- inquirió. Draco miró a Pansy, y a Hermione tras ella.

-No tardo- le dijo a la Slytherin y ambos se alejaron unos cuantos metros-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sabes lo que tengo con Cho, y que Hermione no lo aprueba- Draco asintió sin saber a dónde quería llegar con ello-. Sé lo que ocurre entre ustedes dos, y sería una lástima que Pansy se enterara de ello- Draco miró de reojo a la morocha.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- y miró a Harry nuevamente.

-Necesito que mantengas a Hermione con la duda: no me importa si decides quedarte con Pansy, solo envíale indirectas para que tenga en qué ocuparse. También tendrás que hablar con ella y decirle que en tanto no decida alejarse de ti, será un peligro que me amenace con lo de Cho.

-¿Y si decide alejarse de mí?

-Entonces tendrás que explicarle a Pansy tu engaño.

Miró sonreír al Gryffindor. Miró nuevamente a las dos chicas, analizando lo que significaba cada una de ella, y luego miró a la pelirroja… Él saldría ganando de las amenazas de Harry, pues de algún modo conseguiría estar con Ginny, y mientras tanto, podría estar con Pany y con Hermione sin que ninguna peligrara. Era un cómplice inesperado, pero poderoso… cualidad que no había visto nunca en Harry.

-Estás lleno de sorpresas, Potter… jamás imaginé que dentro de los genes que heredaste de tu padre, heredaras también el descaro- se ganó una mirada de odio-, pero supongo que será lo mejor para ambos que ella no hable. Me encargaré de ello.

Se puso en pie y recorrió el camino de regreso a su lugar. Mientras Harry se alejaba con júbilo, miró a la pelirroja reír, por encima del hombro de la morocha.

-¿qué pasó?- la chica estaba desconcertada ante la actitud del Gryffindor.

-Necesita ayuda con algo.

-Eso responde a mi pregunta- dijo con sarcasmo. Draco se buró de la situación.

-Está tratando de tomar una decisión difícil, y necesita que le libere algo de presión…

-Si estás dando tantos rodeos es porque es importante y secreto, ¿no es así?- Draco sonrió, dándole la razón-. Como sea. ¿Podré visitarte esta noche?- le lanzó una mirada insinuante.

-No esta noche: tengo algo que solucionar.

Ante la negativa del chico, Pansy volvió a su pan tostado: recordó que hacía un mes, se había entregado a Draco, y que desde esa primera noche de ambos, habían repetido los encuentros hasta la noche antes de volver al colegio. Desde su regreso, Pansy se había quedado con las ganas de acurrucarse en él, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, lo tendría en ella nuevamente.

_Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste y lo sigan. Sé que no tengo perdón por el tiempo que tarde en publicar, pero les dejo una sazonadita de lo que viene: Comienzan a mostrarse los triángulos amorosos: Ginny-Harry-Cho, Pansy-Draco-Hermione… pero éste último ¿se convertirá en cuadro amoroso? Jajaja. También ya viene la participación de Ron. ¿Les agrada la idea?... dejen sus RR. _

_Kiss kiss, Annie._


End file.
